Spirit Wings
by YuYuFanatic14
Summary: YuYu crossover with Dragonriders of Pern. Follow the boys and maybe the girls as they Impress, make friends with each other, discover themselves and learn how to become true dragonriders. YuKo, KurHi, KuwaMitarai, maybe others.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a crossover between Dragonriders of Pern and Yu Yu Hakusho. Each belong to their respective creators and not me.

How this is going to work is- no, it's not the YYH guys get sucked into another universe- they actually belong there in this story. I know their names aren't like the "normal" Pern names, but too bad. Dragon names were fun to make up for this. :) I might be putting in more YYH people later on, I dunno. I'm really looking forward to writing this, and I hope you guys like it. (It might change which category it's under if it doesn't get enough people in the YYH category. After all, not everybody's read Anne McCaffrey and might not know the universe. We'll see.)

One final note- this chapter may get a tad repetitive, but I really wanted to get in the experience with the main six characters. I hope you guys like this one, and review if you wish.

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Fort Weyr, where the Senior Queen's clutch was expected to hatch soon. Excitement was mounting among the candidates, and they were discussing what color they wanted over breakfast.

"You think you're going to get a bronze, Yusuke?" Koenma asked excitedly. "You're Weyr-bred, after all."

The gold-eyed youth was originally farmercraft-bred before he had been Searched, and he had quickly attached himself to the older boy.

Yusuke grinned, dark eyes flashing. "Of _course!_ My parents are gonna be so proud!"

Kazuma, who was sitting next to him, scoffed. "You sure you _want_ one, and you're not just saying that? I don't care what I get, s'long as I Impress at all."

Yusuke stuck his tongue out at the redhead. "And are _you_ sure you want a _dragon?_ They're a lot different than runnerbeasts, y'know."

Kazuma growled, indignant. "Of course I know that!"

Further down the table, another group of boys watched them. The black haired one rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. "What a fool. He doesn't _deserve_ a dragon."

"Hiei, be nice," the boy sitting across from him said. "Anyway… if you Impress, how will you change your name? You have all vowels."

The other boy shrugged, looking indifferent. "I'll think of something. Maybe I won't even get a dragon."

"You? Not get a dragon? You're obsessed with them! Of course you'll get one." He looked back at the other group of boys. "Koenma will have a hard time with his name, as well."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Can't he just choose 'K'enma'?"

"It may not matter," the blonde boy sitting next to Kurama said. "Riders change their names so it's faster to say during Fall. I mean, it's become tradition now, but that's the practical reason. So if the dragon can say the name fast enough, they won't _have _to change it."

Hiei shrugged again and went back to eating. Kurama, however, turned to face the other boy with a curious look on his face.

"How'd you learn that?" he asked.

"I… was reading up on the earlier dragonriders," the blonde replied, a little surprised to be spoken to. "It was something to do while waiting for the fish to bite, you know?"

Kurama smiled. "Not really. Farmer-bred here. But I'll take your word for it." He held out his hand. "Kurama. What's your name?"

"Kiyoshi." The other boy took the offered hand. "Nice to meet you."

...

As they were getting dressed in the traditional white clothes, Kazuma looked around at the other candidates, trying to see if there was someone else as nervous as he was. A blonde boy a few yards away caught his eye, and he walked over.

"Hey, I'm Kazuma. What's your name?"

The other boy looked up, surprised, but quickly smiled. "I'm Kiyoshi. Nice to meet you."

"What color d'you think you're gonna get?" Kazuma asked.

"…I want a green," Kiyoshi replied, looking a little embarrassed. "I think it'd be lovely to have a female dragon."

Kazuma smiled slightly. "Yeah, I bet it would… but I'd like to have a guy dragon, you know?" He shrugged. "But we'll see what happens."

He was about to say more when a humming sound started to fill the air. Kiyoshi's expression turned worried, and Kazuma gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as they were told to enter the Hatching Ground.

...

Yusuke felt his heart pounding, but stayed outwardly calm. Koenma, next to him, was worrying and nervous, and he had to stay strong for him. He glanced around at the other candidates, most looking nervous, a few excited. The girls were in a much worse state, and Yusuke inwardly sighed. You didn't Impress a dragon by getting upset.

Then a cracking noise drew his attention towards the eggs. A crack went down the side of one, and a head started to poke out. What color would it be? The dragonet pushed the rest of its body out- a bronze! Would it be for him? It would make his parents proud.

…No, it was going to another boy. It butted its head at his leg, and he knelt next to it, stroking its head gently.

Another egg cracking tore Yusuke's eyes away from the new pair. Two- no, three eggs were cracking now. A brown and two greens came out. Yusuke quickly stepped out of the way of a green. He didn't want one, and it didn't look like it wanted him either. He heard an exclamation of surprise and turned to see Koenma gazing into the creature's eyes. He felt happy for him, but he still wished a dragon would come for _him_.

The other green went to a redheaded boy with long hair, but the brown was looking around, seemingly not interested in the boys it had hatched near. It moved, rather ungracefully, over to the other side of the circle and suddenly stopped at the feet of another red-haired boy.

More eggs were hatching now than he could keep track of, but Yusuke did notice a few bronzes, another brown, and a handful of blues and greens. The queen egg was starting to crack now.

Yusuke watched as the brown got paired off to a short boy with black hair who looked surprised to have been chosen. The bronzes, he noticed, didn't come anywhere near him, and he felt his eyes begin to smart. Was he not going to get chosen?

Suddenly, he felt something butt at his knees and he lost his balance and fell to the hot sands. He clenched his eyes shut, hoping the dragon wouldn't push past him with its claws…

A worried crooning confused him and he slowly opened his eyes to see a small blue dragon sitting next to him, pushing at him with its head.

__

Are you okay? Don't be sad- are you hurt? Did I hurt you? I did not want to…

Yusuke's eyes widened and he felt tears on his face as he realized what had happened.

_No, little buddy… I'm fine._

He wrapped his arms tightly around the little blue dragon, elated it had chosen him to be its rider! He loved his little blue Puuth.

He blinked, confused. How did he already know the name?

__

You are my rider. Why shouldn't you know my name, Y'suke?

Yusuke couldn't help but laugh.

...

Koenma was nervous as the Hatching began. He was unsure if he'd even Impress at all, though he kept assuring himself that he would. Maybe not a bronze, but he'd definitely get a dragon.

The eggs started to crack, and his heart was pounding faster. A bronze. Not for him. Three others soon cracked. Two greens… would one come for him? It was coming in his direction… or maybe for Yusuke… no, he was stepping aside…

His eyes met the dragon's and his breath caught as he fell to his knees. She was beautiful… and she was his. His Ayath.

__

And you are mine, too, Ko'enna. Can we please get something to eat?

Smiling at her version of his name, Koenma nodded. "Of course. Let's go."

...

Kurama was excited as the Hatching began. He wanted very badly to Impress- he imagined how wonderful it would be to ride a flaming dragon during Fall…

He watched as a bronze hatched- it didn't go to Yusuke… Kurama didn't expect him to get a bronze. A brown and two greens came next, one coming towards him. He dropped down to his knees, welcoming it with open arms, happy that he had been chosen by his Yokath.

...

Kazuma watched as a brown and some greens hatched and mildly wondered if he'd get lucky this early. He hoped so.

The brown looked a little confused… it didn't look like it wanted anybody on its side of the circle… He urged it to turn around- to be with him- but was surprised when it actually appeared to listen and crawled over to him.

__

I am Barath. You are my rider?

Kazuma nodded, stroking the creature's head. "Yeah… we're gonna be best pals, Barath…"

...

Hiei watched the dragonets hatch, honestly not expecting to get one. True, he loved the creatures, but were the magnificent beings that protected Pern going to choose _him_ to ride one? He doubted it.

He watched Kurama Impress his green, the loud, annoying boy Impress his brown… and so wasn't paying attention when something pushed at his legs.

__

I'm hungry, Hiei! Can I please have something to eat?

The boy looked down at the creature at his feet, disbelief on his face. A _brown_ wanted him?

__

Of course I do! Can we please eat now?

Hiei relaxed his expression into a smile and nodded. "Of course, Soth. Let's go." He didn't even question how he already knew his name.

...

Kiyoshi watched as the other boys Impressed their dragons, but none had come towards him yet. Kazuma had gotten a brown, which was wonderful, but…

He felt a weak pulsing in the back of his mind and looked back at the eggs. One was still rocking. His eyes widened- the dragon must be his- that's what the feeling meant! He urged the unhatched dragon to try, hoping it would make it.

After a minute of watching the egg, worrying, it finally made a large crack down the middle, pushing out forcefully. Kiyoshi took a step forward, and when those rainbow eyes met his… he felt unending love, and knew that they had been meant to be together. Him and his darling Kuwath.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, but I can't update on my mom's computer. Here's what I got since Friday... I hope you guys like it, and I'll try to update soon.

Responding to one review I got- there is a section for Anne McCaffrey stories on this site, so I'm assuming that it won't get kicked off. Also, I am following the rules of her fanfiction to the best of my ability. If you think I break one of the rules, you can tell me, and I can try to fix it. (I realize I probably am bending one a little for this story, but I couldn't help it. :P)

Now, on with the chapter. I hope you like it, and review if you wish.

* * *

As the new dragonriders left the Hatching Grounds with their partners, excited families came down to congratulate them.

"Oh, Kazuma, you got a brown!" his sister exclaimed.

Kazuma smiled. "Yeah, I did. Let me introduce you to Barath."

Nearby, Kiyoshi was showing his green to his family, who were very proud.

"I'm only sad to lose one of my best fishermen," his father said, a smile on his face. "Best wishes to you."

It seemed everyone's families were proud of the Hatching results- Hiei's woodsmithing master had come to watch, being his caregiver, and told the boy how proud he was and that he would miss him. Kurama's mother went on about how lovely his green was, and Koenma's parents did the same. Though, they did admit they had initially doubted that he would get one, they were very happy he had gotten one, and early in.

Yusuke's parents, however, were a different story. While they _were_ glad he had gotten a dragon, his father seemed slightly disappointed it was a blue.

"I expected a bronze." He didn't say it, but Yusuke knew that's what he was thinking.

...

"C'mon, Yusuke, don't sulk during the Hatching feast!" Koenma pleaded, trying to pull the older boy away from the table. "It doesn't matter what your dad thinks about your dragon- you're a rider now!"

"He wanted me to be Weyrleader," Yusuke grumbled, not affected by the other's weak tugs. "and I got a _blue_. He's disappointed."

"So? Why should you care? C'mon, let's dance. That'll cheer you up."

Yusuke hesitated for another minute, then sighed and stood. "Fine. Besides, I'd hate for us to upset our dragons over something stupid."

Koenma smiled and the two headed over to where the harpers were playing.

...

Meanwhile, Kiyoshi was still in the Weyrling barracks, watching his dragon sleep. She was so beautiful… he was glad he had Impressed her.

"You gonna come to the feast, Kiyoshi?"

The blonde jumped, startled, and turned to see Kazuma at the door.

"Sorry to scare you- watching your dragon? She'll be fine while we go have fun."

"I know." Kiyoshi looked back at Kuwath, a gentle smile coming to his face. "I just don't want to leave her."

"I left Barath, didn't I? Everybody else left _their_ dragon. She'll be fine. Let's go celebrate."

Kiyoshi stayed where he was for a few more moments, then nodded.

Kazuma smiled. "Great, let's go. I'm starving."

...

Despite Kurama trying to pull him into the festivities, Hiei was staying at his table on the edge of the square, watching everyone. He wasn't really a social person, though it seemed everyone else was.

He kept replaying the scene of him Impressing Soth in his head. He wouldn't call himself the sentimental type, but he felt something warm inside of him whenever he thought of what happened. He couldn't wait until he could start training with his dragon.

...

The next morning, the Weyrlings reported to their first day of training. The Weyrlingmaster, K'nebel, explained how to properly feed, bathe, and oil the dragons, and then let them loose.

Many of the riders still seemed tired from the day before. Some hadn't gone to bed until well past the normal time, choosing instead to continue celebrating.

Kazuma was one of those riders.

"'M so tired," he mumbled as he applied oil to Barath's back.

"Then you shouldn't have stayed up so late. Puuth told me to go to bed at least an hour before you did, I bet."

Kazuma glared at Yusuke, who was cheerfully oiling his blue.

"Shut up- I wanted to have fun for a night. I'm not the only one, you know."

Yusuke glanced around at the other Weyrlings. At least five others were yawning. He shrugged.

"Anyway… you have a smaller dragon, so you've got less work to do," Kazuma grumbled.

__

Do you not like me being brown, K'zuma?

"No, no, that's not it at all!" Kazuma hurriedly reassured his dragon. "I love you bein' brown- I'm just sayin' his is smaller, that's all."

Barath rubbed his head against Kazuma, and the rider scratched his eye ridges, grateful that he hadn't oiled the head yet.

Kiyoshi, who was watching from a few yards away, sighed. They looked so wonderful together… Barath was a strong looking dragon, and his rider…

"Something wrong?"

Startled, Kiyoshi turned around to see Kurama sitting behind him.

"Sorry- I couldn't help but notice you looked a little down. What is it?"

Kiyoshi blushed slightly and looked back at his dragon. "I'm just thinking about K'zuma and Barath."

Kurama smiled knowingly. "I know how you feel. I have my eye on someone myself."

"But…" Kiyoshi bit his lip. "He's a brown rider…"

"It's the same with me. You don't always get lucky, but sometimes you find one who likes boys, too. I _know_ Hiei does, he just won't admit it. Just hang around him and see if he gives any signs. Watch his dragon, too."

Kiyoshi's eyes were wide. "How do you know so much? You weren't Weyr-bred."

Kurama shrugged. "I learn quickly. Now, excuse us. Yokath is ready for another meal."

He rose and went to get food, his dragon following. Kiyoshi watched him go, then looked back at Kazuma. The older boy was almost done oiling his brown. He quickly went back to his own work.

_Kuwath, how do you feel about Barath?_

As soon as he asked the question, he mentally kicked himself. His dragon was barely a day old! How would she understand?

_He seems strong. I would like to be friends with him and his rider._

Okay, that was a start. Kiyoshi sighed in relief as he finished.

__

You want to go eat now?

Yusuke watched the green rider leave, then turned his attention back to his dragon and chuckled. This was going to get interesting. He made sure to hide the thought from Puuth and proceeded to take his dragon for a meal as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, chapter 3 finally. It's kind of short, but I wanted to give you guys something. I'm getting more ideas for this, finally, so I'm hoping the next chapter will be a) sooner or b) longer. We'll see. Note: I realize I am inconsistent with the shortened names. When the names are being spoken, I use the shortened ones, but it feels wrong to refer to them as that name as well. If it bothers you all, I will change that in future chapter, but I hope it doesn't confuse you. Now I'll shut up and let you read.

I don't own YYH or Dragonriders of Pern.

* * *

They had been training their dragons for a long time now. They had been learning so much, and time had been going by too fast. Kiyoshi's feelings for the brown rider had not changed in the slightest, though he tried to distract himself by immersing himself completely in taking care of Kuwath. She had grown so much, and he was very proud of her. They no longer had to eat multiple times a day, but only every other day or so. They had all learned to fly, and she had done it perfectly the first time in the air.

He still didn't mention his attraction to her. She wouldn't be interested in mating flights for another Turn or two, at least.

Kiyoshi had not seen any signs from Kazuma about a preference for boys, though he tried to keep himself hopeful. Though, it didn't help that whenever a certain girl walked by, Kazuma got all dreamy-eyed and Kiyoshi felt his hopes crashing again.

He shook his head. He had to focus. They were going to be put into groups today to find out who their wingleader was.

K'nebel called the weyrlings out of the barracks, and started directing them to different areas. Kiyoshi stood off to the side, biting his lip nervously. What if he wasn't put with Kazuma?

"Y'suke! Over here!"

He watched as the blue rider ran over to his assigned group, and he noticed a small relieved smile on Koenma's face. He obviously liked Yusuke- he wondered if he had told the other rider.

"K'yoshi? You okay?"

The blonde flinched, startled. Kazuma stood in front of him, and he hadn't seen him come over.

"I think we're in the same group," Kazuma continued. "I got sent over here. D'you think we'll know anybody else?"

Kiyoshi shrugged. "I don't know."

It turned out that Kurama and Hiei joined their wing, as well as another blue rider who Kiyoshi didn't recognize. There were three other groups besides theirs, each with about five or six weyrlings.

"These are your groups. Each group will go to the assigned wingleader as I tell you."

Kiyoshi sighed in relief. He'd be with Kazuma. Kuwabara noticed and smiled knowingly at him, making him blush.

"So, K'yoshi, how do you like your wingleader?" Yusuke asked at the evening meal. "You got Sh'nobu, right?"

Kiyoshi nodded. "He's alright. He makes me feel a little funny, but I think we'll get along fine. What about you? You and Ko'enna got K'rasu, right?" Inwardly, he was laughing. He still thought the green rider's name was funny.

"Yeah. He's creepy. And I think his dragon doesn't like me and Puuth. Anyway… your wingleader's cool. He's a blue, like me, but he's still up there."

"He's had a lot of experience. I met his weyrmate, too He's quiet, but very smart."

Yusuke sighed longingly. "I wish I had a weyrmate already too bad we have to wait."

"You _could_ start a relationship before then," Kiyoshi pointed out. Yusuke shrugged.

"Yeah, but then if our dragons don't mate, it'd be kinda depressing."

Kiyoshi was surprised. Yusuke didn't seem to be the type… but then again, he didn't know him that well.

…And maybe he should take his own advice. He could always ask Kazuma if he liked him… No. If he was making dreamy faces at a girl, he probably was just like most brown riders. It was too much to expect.

Yusuke frowned, noticing the green rider's quick slide into depression. "Hey, K'yoshi, what's wrong?"

Said rider looked up for a moment, then quickly looked away. "Just thinking…"

"You have someone you like?"

The blonde's eyes snapped back to meet the other rider's gaze. "You know?"

Yusuke smiled gently. "I noticed the first day. The way you were watching K'zuma. He's a nice guy, I can tell."

"But…" Kiyoshi hesitated. "he likes girls."

Yusuke laughed. "You mean Yukina? He doesn't love her- she just thinks it's funny when we play around."

Kiyoshi didn't feel convinced. "Sure." Inside, he entertained the small hope that the brown rider would like him back, which was starting to feel more like a fantasy.

He felt Kuwath stir, checking his thoughts, and he quickly silenced them. She wasn't old enough yet to understand. Not yet. But when…?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, it's kind of short, but I wanted to give you guys something. I have ideas, though, so the next update shouldn't be _that_ far off. (I am also working on other things, but this is the top of the list right now.) I know I screw around with using the rider names- I can't help it.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll try to update soon. Review if you wish. I do not own YYH or Dragonriders of Pern.

* * *

Yusuke sighed, bored. There wasn't much to do anymore. Now that he had his own weyr, he didn't see the other new riders much. Ko'enna blamed that on his never leaving his weyr to go find anyone, but he didn't care. He left for necessities, but he didn't want to be out and about much. He wasn't quite sure why; maybe he didn't feel like a real rider yet… He and the other riders were stuck in the middle- not _really_ weyrlings, but not proper riders. They wouldn't be for a while yet- not until they could chew firestone and fly for a whole Fall.

He wondered if K'yoshi had gotten around to telling K'zuma he liked him. He doubted it. The green rider was too shy. But he couldn't really talk. He hadn't told anybody about it, but he felt slightly attracted to Ko'enna. He hadn't thought he would be- the first few days of knowing each other, he got irritated at how much the other rider tagged along with him, but it had come to be endearing.

_Someone comes,_ Puuth told him, moving from his weyr into the main area. _Green rider._

Yusuke perked up. "Really?"

__

Why would I lie to you?

He chuckled, walking towards the entrance of the weyr. "Good point." When he looked out and saw who was visiting, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, Y'suke! It's been a while since we got to talk- you haven't been coming to dinner."

"Hi… K'enma- I mean, Ko'enna." Yusuke blushed lightly. "Sorry- I keep doing that. You realize your name sounds kinda silly?"

It was the other rider's turn to blush. "Yeah. I think I'm going to change it to K'enma. Sounds better, and Ayath likes it. She says she's sorry for giving me a name that people laugh at."

Yusuke smiled, leading the green rider inside. "Doubt it'll be a problem to change it. Anyway, what did you come up here for?"

Koenma frowned slightly. "I told you. You haven't been coming to meals regularly, so I haven't gotten to see you. How come?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Dunno. Haven't been hungry at normal hours, I guess. I _am_ eating- more than Puuth, finally."

Koenma laughed a little at the joke, but Yusuke could see there was more on his mind.

"Hey, what is it?"

The green rider looked nervous. "…I need to tell you something. It's kind of serious, so please don't joke with me?"

Yusuke frowned, concerned. "Well, what is it?"

There was a second of silence, then the other rider pulled him close and kissed him. He pulled away a few seconds later, face red.

"I like you," he said softly. "I have since that first day. I just didn't want to tell you… Ayath eventually told me to- said it wasn't anything to be afraid about, but…"

Yusuke put a hand over his mouth, silencing him. "Calm down. She was right to give you a kick in the rear. I like you, too."

Koenma's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really?" His breath tickled Yusuke's hand, and he pulled it back.

"Yeah. I do."

There was silence between them for a few moments, then Koenma turned to go.

"Well… thank you… I guess I'll see you-"

"K'enma. Stay here."

The other rider turned back to face him, confused. "What?"

"Stay here. I know our dragons haven't flown yet, but…" he put on a hopeful expression. "I want you to be my weyrmate."

Koenma looked surprised, like it was more than he had hoped for.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. And besides, I'd hate to make you go all the way back to your weyr. It's so far from here, and out of the way. You'd be lonely."

Koenma laughed, shaking his head. "I love you… but not yet. Wait 'till Puuth flies Ayath." He grinned. "You know it'll happen."

Yusuke had to admit, he felt a little disappointed, but nodded.

"Okay, I'll wait. See you later, then."

After he had left, Yusuke lay down on his bed, running over the events of the past few minutes.

"Puuth? Can you tell Ayath to hurry it up?"

There was a pause, then;

__

She does not understand what she is to hurry with, and neither do I.

Yusuke laughed, scratching his dragon's eye ridges lovingly. "Forget about it, then. I was just joking- didn't expect you to actually tell her that."

__

Then why did you instruct me to?

Yusuke rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Just forget it, Puuth. I can wait."


End file.
